


Just Go With It

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Anniversary, Awkwardness, Bipolar Disorder, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Road Trips, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Campbell Bain had pretty much moved on with his life after his break up with Rose Tyler. But he's shocked when Rose shows up announcing that Jackie is throwing them a two year anniversary party and they need to pretend to be together to save her from embarrassment no matter how awkward or badly they get on each other's nerves.But the longer they do this the surprisingly easier it gets. Are they really pretending or is there still a chance for these two?





	1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler glanced at the address, double checking it before looking up at the tall building. D.T.A.R.D.I.S, written in big letter above a green neon sign.

“Yeah, this is where he works, now.” Rose muttered glancing back at the radio station glass door. Butterflies swarmed her stomach. She hadn’t seen her ex-boyfriend Campbell Bain in two years and she was nervous.  
She smiled sadly remembering how in love they were then she gave him up. Did she regret it? Of course but she’d never tell him that. Right now, she needed his help.

Rose sighed heavily and pulled out her cellphone, dialing the radio station’s number. Placing her phone to her ear she hoped he would come out and talk to her.

 

Campbell Bain sat at the panel setting up another record as a song ended. He flipped the switch and started talking.  
‘Get up, get up! This is Campbell Bain, your looney D.J,” He shouted into the mike with ease. “And it is time to wake up and get up and listen to this latest hit from the Pilot Fish!’

He then started the record and swallowed his meds with some water before sitting back. His foot tapping along to rhythm of the song as he wrote in his clipboard. He couldn’t help but smile. This was where he belonged. Nothing compared to being at a radio station. It was everything to him.

Since leaving St. Jude life had been good to the young D.J. Well, kind of good. The break up with Rose was tough but things got better. He had friends, he got his own flat, his own morning show and he was gaining popularity. Yeah, things were good. 

Just then the phone light started blinking. Campbell sighed and answered.

“D.T.A.R.D.I.S, radio,” He replied. “Campbell Bain, here.”

“Campbell?” A familiar voice replied.

His heart dropped. He knew that soft, light northern London voice. Rose.

“Rose?” Campbell replied shocked.

“Um, hi.” She said nervously.

“I, uh, um, hi…what do you want?” He stumbled.

“I was hoping to talk to you outside.” Rose replied.

Campbell frowned. Bit long way from home, wasn't it?

“What at the Powell Estate?”

She suppressed a giggle. “I’m outside the building.”

“Oh,” He replied. “Um, well, I get off in a few minutes so…”

“I’ll wait.” She finished for him.

“Okay, I’ll be done soon.” He replied before hanging up.

Campbell sat there stunned and confused. It’s been two years, what could she possibly want?

After his shift ended Campbell walked out into the frigid air looking around the parking lot for Rose.

Suddenly he heard her voice.

“Hi,” She said behind him.

He turned and saw her leaned against the brick wall, a cigarette in her hand. She smiled at him. “Long time no see, huh?”

His insides turned to mush, she was just as beautiful as ever. Her angelic face, her honey brown eyes and soft blond hair and that smile. It still had a hold on him.

“You cut your hair,” He blurted noticing her hair was shorter. Campbell winced. Not really the first thing he wanted to say. “I mean hi.”

Rose smirked taking a puff. “Still quite the observer, huh?”

He blushed leaning against the wall beside her.

Rose offered him a cigarette but he shook his head.

"Trying to cut back." Campbell replied.

Rose nodded.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Campbell spoke.

He glanced at her. “How have you been?”

She shrugged. “Fine. You?"

"Great," He nodded. “Jackie, okay?”

“Yeah, mum’s fine.” She replied. Another period of silence and nervous smiles.

Campbell then asked with some dread. “Jimmy doing good?” The name coming out like lead. He was the reason why they broke up in the first place.

To his surprise Rose rolled her eyes and scoffed. She stamped out her cigarette.

“Don’t know, don’t care,” She remarked with disgust then noticed his confusion. She sighed heavily. “We broke up, okay?”

“Oh, sorry.” He replied.

She looked at him. “What? No I told you so?”

Campbell shrugged. “There’s really no point, is there,” He replied. “Besides I don't want to be that kind of person.”

“You never were.” She muttered softly.

He glanced at her. “So what brings you by?”

Rose sighed. “I’ve got a problem. Mum is throwing a party this week…”

Campbell chuckled. “Well, if she’s cooking then yes, you certainly do.” He joked.

She scowled at him. It had been a long morning and a long drive and Rose was not in the mood.

His laughter slowly died into a nervous cough. He gave a shrug. “You used to think that was funny.”

“Well, I don’t now.” Rose remarked.

“Sorry.” He grumbled.

“Anyway,” Rose continued. “The party is for our two year anniversary.”

Campbell scoffed. “But we broke up.”

She nodded. “I know that,” Rose replied slowly. “I just never got around to telling her.” She added sheepishly.

His eyes widen. “You what?”

Rose scoffed. “I couldn’t. Then she’d know I was dating Jimmy, she would’ve had a fit!”

Campbell looked at her puzzled. “Two years? How did you manage that?”

“Wasn’t easy.” Rose muttered.

He looked at her. “What are you going to do?”

She looked at him smiling sweetly. “Well…”

His eyes widen. He knew that look. He knew those dancing eyes. He knew exactly what she was thinking and there was no way!

Campbell shook his head waving his arms like an umpire. “No, no, no, I won’t do it!”

Rose scoffed. “You don’t even know what it is.”

He nodded. “Yes, I do. You want us to pretend to be together to make Jackie happy,” Campbell pointed at his head. “I still remember how your mind works, Rose Tyler.”

She sighed. Blimey, he was good.

“Please, Campbell?” Rose begged.

Campbell didn’t respond. He refused to act like a fool especially for someone that didn’t love him anymore.

“Campbell, I can’t let mum know what happened. She would be so disappointed and everyone will be there. You really want to embarrass her?” She said.

He sighed frustrated. Rose had him. Deep down he still cared for Rose and Jackie had always been like a mother to him. He was going to hate this but why not, he thought?

Campbell nodded in defeat.

“Alright, I’ll do it.” He mumbled.

Rose grinned suppressing the urge to hug him.

“Thank you!” She said grateful.

Campbell just grunted.

“I’ll pick you up, tomorrow, yeah?” Rose said.

“Tomorrow!” He exclaimed. Eddie was going to kill him. 

“8:00 A.M, we need to get an early start!” She added leaving.

“Right!” He replied watching Rose leave. Oh, well, he had accumulated too much vacation time, anyway.

Campbell sighed heavily wondering what he just gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Campbell walked around his flat checking his list making sure he had packed everything. That was one of the benefits of going to St. Jude’s learning to organize, well, having an OCD patient for a friend also helps.

“Shampoo, shirts, jeans…” He muttered to himself. Just then Campbell noticed a figure climbing alongside the building. Normally a person would worry but Campbell just grinned. He knew it was. His friend Fergus.

He rushed over to the window, opening it.

“Fergus,” He shouted. “Hey, Fergus!”

“Oh, they’re you are!” Fergus replied moving his rope towards him. “Had a hard time finding you.”

Campbell helped him inside.

“Fergus, what were you doing,” He asked. Campbell then noticed the doctor’s coat he was wearing and frowned. “And what are you wearing?”

Fergus shrugged. “Just in the neighborhood, had to get some cleaning stuff for Rosaline so thought I visit.”

Campbell nodded. 

He gestured at the coat. “What’s with the coat?”

Fergus grinned showcasing it. “Nice, aye? Francine’s taking up the sewing machine. Part of her therapy.”

“Impressive.” Campbell replied.

Fergus noticed the suitcases on the floor. “Going someplace?”

“Yeah.” He replied scratching the back of his head.

“Ah.” Fergus replied.

He nodded. “For a couple of days…with Rose.” Campbell added awkwardly.

Fergus looked at him strangely. “Rose, Rose Tyler? The girl that dumped you for Jimmy?”

Campbell shrugged folding his arms. “Yeah, well, they broke up.”

He smiled. “Oh, so you’re back together?”

Campbell gave a nervous chuckle. “Not exactly.” He said as he went to the bookcase for some books.

Fergus stood there a minute taking in what Campbell said. He looked at him. “This isn’t like one of those weird romantic indie films is it?”

Campbell scoffed. “No!” He sighed. “Jackie doesn’t know we’ve broken up so we have to pretend to be together so she won’t be embarrassed at an anniversary party she’s throwing us.”

He nodded. “Right. Makes no sense.”

“I’m trying to help her.” Campbell replied.

Fergus just stood there with that grin of his slowly spreading across his face. Campbell started shaking his head. “Oh, no don’t even think whatever you’re thinking!”

He shrugged innocently. “What? Is it wrong to think that you and her could possibly still like each other? It happens.”

Campbell rolled his eyes. “Only in a romantic comedy,” He pointed at him. “Look this just a favor after this we’ll go our separate ways, that’s all.”

Fergus nodded. “Okay.”

“Thank you,” He replied exasperated. He checked his list. “Oh, I forgot the toothpaste.” Campbell said leaving the living room.

After he was gone Fergus shrugged. “I still say you two like each other.” He muttered.

“I heard that!” Campbell called out.

 

It was early morning when Rose picked Campbell up in front of his flat. He was grumpy and tired, thanks to the irate phone call from Sally, the night time D.J who wasn't too happy about the sudden last minute fill in she was going to have to do for him and he hadn’t had his cocoa, yet.

“Ow!” Campbell grumbled as he got into Rose’s car, his knee hitting the dashboard. 

She frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Your car,” He replied scowling. “It’s too small.”

“It’s the same car I’ve always had.” Rose pointed out starting the engine.

Campbell just grunted sinking into his seat. 

Rose scoffed. “What’s got you in a mood?”

He glanced at her. “Eddie. He’s not exactly happy with me.”

“Why?” She asked.

“Because I’m doing this.” Campbell replied.

Rose sighed. “You could’ve lied.”

He looked at her. “You know I’m a terrible liar. I couldn’t even lie to your mother when she made that Scottish stew, whatever it was.”

“It was a scotch egg.” Rose corrected.

Campbell frowned. “Oh. Well, it was very hard, no extremely impossible to keep a straight face when I ate it,” He made a yuck face. “Also hard to keep in my stomach.”

Rose suppressed a smirk remember that disastrous dinner. But she always appreciated Campbell doing that for her.

She glanced at him. “I did make it up to you, yeah?”

He nodded.

“Besides I’m trying to prove to Eddie that he can trust me, now. That I’m no longer the reckless goof from the hospital.” Campbell added.

She lowered her gaze feeling bad, now. “Well, I wouldn’t ask for your help if I didn’t need it,” Rose glanced at him. “If you want I’ll talk to your boss and...”

He shook his head. “No, I’m not going to ask you to do that,” Campbell glanced at her smiling. “Besides we’re in this together, yeah?”

Rose smiled at him, grateful then reached into the cup holder pulling out a Styrofoam cup.

“Here.” She said.

He glanced at her, curious as he took the cup.

“What is it?” Campbell asked.

“It’s cocoa,” She replied. “You still like it, yeah?”

He grinned. “You remembered.”

Rose smiled. “Of course and it even has the little marshmallows, you like.”

Campbell smiled taking a sip of the warm sweet liquid.

“Thanks.” He said sincerely flashing his boyish grin.

She almost blushed smiling and continued driving.

But the warm feelings didn’t last long.

 

After a few minutes Campbell sighed looking out the window at the passing cars. He was already bored. He glanced at the radio and attempted to turn it on but Rose stopped him.

“Don’t touch that.” She said simply.

He scoffed. “Why not?”

“I can’t drive with it on.” Rose shrugged.

Campbell groaned. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Don’t worry you’ll get to drive.” She said.

He made a sarcastic face. “Oh, goody,” Campbell rolled his eyes. He looked at her. “Can I least play my i-pod? Or will the music vibrations distract you?” He remarked.

Rose sighed slightly annoyed. “Yes, you can play your i-pod.”

Campbell mimicked her then reached into his pocket, bumping and shifting and arching his back up struggling to find it. Despite being slightly annoyed Rose did her best not to stare at his lean fit body while swearing under her breath that he was doing it all on purpose.

“Ah, ha!” He declared pulling it out then placed the earbuds in his ears.

“Did you find it?” Rose muttered.

“Yes, thank you.” He nodded dramatically.

She just grunted. Maybe now things would go smoothly but that didn't happen.

Rose nearly jumped when he started singing out ‘Hey Jude’ a bit too loudly. Right, he likes to sing, she suddenly remembered. 

Rose exhaled. “I will get through this.” She muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually it was Campbell’s turn to drive. Except for him asking Rose to fetch his medicine bag from the backseat neither really said anything. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air. Rose hated it. She missed how easy it used to be to just talk to each other.

She glanced out the window just as the skies darkened and rain sprinkled on the windshield. Soon it started raining. Hard. Campbell pulled over to the side of the road.

He sighed. “Well, looks like we’re stuck here till it lets up.”

Rose shrugged. “That’s okay.”

She stared at the falling rain, there was something nostalgic and romantic about it. Rose then shook her head. Blimey, she was starting to get just as bad as those romance novels her mother adored. Must be boredom. 

Rose sat back in her seat and sighed.

She then heard Campbell break into giggles. Rose glanced at him.

“What’s so funny?” She asked.

He smirked. “I was just remembering that old car I used to have,” Campbell looked at her. “You know the one without a backseat?”

Rose nodded. “Yeah, the neon blue one,” She replied. “That was a nice car.”

Campbell scoffed. “Nice? The daft thing only had one radio station,” He replied. “And it used to stall in the rain.”

She shrugged. “Gave us a chance to talk.”

“Yeah.” He agreed.

Rose glanced at him. “Became sort of our escape when things got rough at home.” 

Campbell nodded remembering those times they meet in that car and comforted each other after an argument at home, mainly his.

“Did things ever improve with your parents?” She asked curious.

He didn’t answer instead he handed her his phone with a recent text message from his father.

Rose read it and sighed. Some things never changed. His dad was still a bully. She glanced at him.

“It's not fair, is it?" Rose said handing him back his phone.

“Doesn’t matter,” Campbell shrugged. “Fortunately, I’m too old to be sent to my room.” He lightly joked. “Plus it does help that I have my own flat, of course.” He rambled.

Rose just smiled.

He tapped her arm. “You remember that Beatles song we used to sing to cheer ourselves up?”

She slowly grinned and started singing. ‘Here come old flat top, he come grooving up slowly…’ Rose sang. She nudged his arm encouraging him to sing along.

Campbell smiled joining in. ‘He got joo joo eyeball, he one holy roller…’

They both laughed as they sang together.

‘He got hair down to his knee!’ 

He moved closer to Rose. ‘Got to be a joker he just do what you please!’ Campbell dramatically added.

Rose laughed.

‘Come together! Right now over…’ They sang together not caring who was staring.

‘Over me!’ He finished with a grin placing his head on her shoulder.

They both broke into giggles.

“Not bad.” Rose commented.

Campbell blushed. “Well, unfortunately, singing’s not one of my strong suits.”

She shrugged shyly. “Don’t know, I always thought you sounded nice.”

He just smiled slightly.

Just then the rain started clearing up.

“Ah, finally,” He declared starting up the car again. Campbell glanced at her. “Shall we, McCartney?” He smirked.

Rose giggled. “Of course, Lennon.”

He smiled and they drove off.

 

By nightfall they were tired. Campbell pulled up to the first hotel they saw. It wasn’t exactly a four star but it was nice and they were exhausted.

They got their room key but when they went inside they ran into a snag with the sleeping arraignments, an awkward snag.

“There’s just one bed.” Campbell commented putting their luggage down.

"Yeah, so?" She replied shrugging.

"But there's two of us," He pointed out. "How is this going to work?"

Rose looked at him slightly taken aback that he had a problem with that but at the same time reminded herself they weren’t together anymore.

She shrugged. “We’ll make do.”

Campbell set his bag on the bed and started going through it.

Rose looked at him. “You did pack pajamas, right?”

He gave her a look. “Of course,” Campbell remarked. “What you think I sleep in the nude or something?”

Rose arched her eyebrow. “Have you forgotten the Christmas party at Clara’s family lodge?”

He scoffed. “That wasn’t my fault.”

“Uh, you’re the one who drank the rich peppermint eggnog and got sick.” She reminded him.

Campbell shook his head. “That wasn’t me. That was Harry.”

Rose frowned. “It was?”

“Don’t you remember? He got sick in my suitcase,” He replied. Campbell shook his head. “God it was embarrassing, had to wear your robe, spent all night using their washer.” “It was bloody freezing, too.” Campbell muttered going into the bathroom to change.

“Amazing, you didn't complain the way we kept warm that night.” She muttered. Rose sighed and changed into her pink and purple polka dot pajamas.

Campbell came back out dressed in his black pajama bottoms and blue t-shirt. Rose was sitting up reading. He couldn’t help but notice how pretty Rose looked as he set the alarm clock. He then shook his head. He wasn’t supposed to think that.

“So how are we going to do this?” Campbell asked.

“What?” She replied.

“The bed sharing thing.” He replied pointing.

“Don’t you think you’re being silly?” Rose remarked getting under the covers.

“Well, don't you think we should do something? I mean it is a bit awkward, yeah?” Campbell replied.

She rolled her eyes. “Fine, build a pillow wall or something.” Rose replied sarcastically. 

His eyes brightened. “Good idea!” He said gathering pillows. Rose groaned watching him make a fence of pillows in the middle of the bed. 

“There!” Campbell replied.

“Happy?” She sighed.

He nodded and was about to get under the blankets when Rose suddenly felt nervous. Maybe he had a point. It did kind of feel awkward, especially since they weren’t a couple, anymore.

“Hang on!” She said stopping him.

“What?” He frowned.

“Now that I think about it, maybe you should sleep on top of the covers.” She suggested.

Campbell scoffed. “A minute ago you said I was being silly.”

Rose shrugged. “Well, you started it.”

“Fine.” He sighed exasperated. At this point he didn’t care. He was just tired.

Campbell grabbed a separate blanket from the dresser then got into bed with his back turned towards her.

“Sorry.” She muttered.

He just grunted pulling up the pale pink blanket and closed his eyes.

“Is it okay if I read?” Rose asked.

Campbell just waved his hand.

She took that as a yes and continued reading.

A few minutes later she was getting sleepy. Rose put her book away and slipped under the covers but there was a problem. The blanket was stuck. She struggled with it trying to cover herself finally yanking it when suddenly she heard a loud thud.

“Oi’!” Campbell yelped.

Her eyes widen. Rose quickly checked the other side of the bed.

“Campbell?” She winced peering over the bed at Campbell who was now lying on the floor scowling at her. 

“Really?” He exclaimed unhappily.

“Oh, Campbell, I’m so sorry.” She apologized.

“You know I can always sleep in the closet if you like?” He remarked.

Rose felt terrible. “Are you hurt?” She asked.

“Just my ego.” Campbell huffed standing up.

She gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m really sorry. Why don’t you come back?”

He just looked at her reluctant. 

“Come on," Rose said. “We’ll even share a blanket this time.”

Finally he sighed. “Okay.”

Rose smiled as he got into bed.

He glanced back at her. “Just don’t throw me out of the bed, okay?”

She nodded crossing her chest. “I promise.”

"Unless, I do something stupid then you know, okay." He added shrugging.

Rose smirked. "Deal."

They shook on it and settled into bed and soon they both fell asleep minus a couple of pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song credit; 'Come Together' by the Beatles :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! A little bit of awkwardness in this chapter and a bit of angst. Sorry...kind of (*author goes hide in the corner, now*)  
> Enjoy!

The sun peeked through the blinds slowly waking Rose, she could hear the shower running in the bathroom. She laid there a minute lingering in the warmth of Campbell’s pillow secretly wishing for five more minutes before finally deciding to get up.

She went to her suitcase grabbing some clothes. Then checked her phone for messages, smiling at one from Martha, inviting them for a visit. That might be nice, Rose thought. She hadn't seen Martha and Mickey in a long time.

Rose knocked on the bathroom door.

“Campbell?” She shouted.

“Yeah?” He replied.

“Martha and Mickey just invited us over for a visit, ‘kay?” Rose said.

“Awesome!” Campbell replied.

“Good, I’ll tell them we’re coming,” Rose said texting back. “And please save me some hot water!” She added.

“Oops,” Campbell called out sheepishly. “Sorry!”

Rose just smirked and started to get ready. But a folded piece of paper sticking out of Campbell’s suitcase caught her attention, it looked like a letter. She knew she shouldn’t look but she was too curious. Rose glanced at the closed door before grabbing it.

Rose slowly read it. It was a job offer…in California. Her heart sank as she read about some radio station offering more money and a flat for Campbell if he accepted.

She lowered the letter slightly shocked. California? Why didn’t he tell her?

Just then Campbell came out dressed in jeans and a dark purple shirt.

“All yours!” He grinned.

“Thanks.” Rose muttered softly.

Campbell frowned. “Hey, you okay?”

She glanced at him. “Yeah, I just found this.” Rose held up the letter. Part of her expected him to explain himself or pretend he didn’t know. Instead he took it and sighed with relief.

“Oh, thanks,” He replied. “I’ve been looking for that.”

Rose looked at him slightly surprised. “What?”

Campbell nodded. “Yeah, job offer in California, haven’t said ‘yes’, yet,” He shoved it back in his suitcase. “I need to call them when I get back.”

She was stunned. Didn’t he care? California was like a gazillion miles away but then they weren’t together so why did it bother her? She should be happy for him.

“Well, sounds like a good offer,” Rose said trying to sound cheerful. “I mean more money and a posh flat?”

Campbell shrugged. “Yeah but I like my flat, you know? I worked hard to get it,” He replied. “Besides I don’t know if I want to leave all my friends behind.”

She glanced at him. “You really give up all that for little old London?”

“Yeah.” He replied like it was obvious.

Rose just looked at him uncertain as he walked past.

She sighed. “Well, I’ll get ready and we can go, yeah?”

He noticed she still seemed distracted and gently took her arm. “You sure your fine?”

“Yeah.” Rose smiled weakly. Campbell watched her go into the bathroom not believing for a second that she was fine.

 

The drive to Martha’s and Mickey’s flat was long and quiet. Something was bugging Rose and he knew it. But what? Had he done something?

He glanced at Rose as she drove. “Are you okay?”

Rose exhaled. “You keep asking me that.”

Campbell shrugged. “Sorry, you just seem bothered.”

She casually shrugged. “I’m perfectly fine.”

He wasn’t convinced. 

When they got to their friend’s flat Rose glanced at Campbell.

“Now remember act as loving as possible.” She told him.

But Campbell still wanted to talk. Something was bothering her.

“Rose, I think we should talk." He said.

"Well, I don't." Rose snipped.

Campbell scowled. He was getting tired of this.

Before an argument could start the door opened and fake smiles immediately appeared on their faces.

“Hey, you guys,” Martha smiled. “Happy anniversary!” 

Campbell put his arm around Rose grinning.

"Thank you kindly!" He declared a little bit too excitedly.

“Yeah, thanks.” Rose smiled awkwardly. 

Mickey appeared from behind. “Hey, you made it!” He smiled letting them into the small flat.

Rose and Campbell followed them to the living room. Of course the couch they were sitting on was way too small forcing them to sit closer than they really wanted to.

“I’ll get us some sodas, yeah?” Martha smiled.

Rose nodded politely as they went to the kitchen.

Rose started shifting a bit. Blimey this thing was tiny! They struggled to get comfortable, shifting and bumping their knees into each other. It was a nightmare!  
“Would you move your hand?” She muttered.

“How?” He scoffed trying to get his six-foot one body comfortable.

Rose groaned. “I don’t care!”

Campbell scowled. “Well, you’re hand is under my knee.”

“Sorry.” Rose hissed trying to move her hands when she heard a yelp.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Too close.” He squeaked.

Rose rolled her eyes.

Eventually they managed to get situated despite not being exactly comfy. 

“Everything okay?” Mickey asked as they came in.

“Yeah,” Campbell replied taking a soda. “Just not used to your couch.”

Martha sat down confused. “But that’s your old couch,” She replied. “You gave it to us.”

“Oh, right.” She realized. Suddenly the floral couch seemed familiar. She'd given it to them after the break-up.

Strange how the couch seemed perfect when they were together. 

“So two years,” Martha grinned sipping her soda. “Pretty exciting, huh?”

Campbell gave the widest smile. “Oh, yes, it’s just slam bam fantastic! Right snuggle bunny?”

Rose scowled at him. He just grinned at her.

She sighed. Get through this, first then kill him, she thought.

She forced a smile. “Yeah, lovely wovey dove.”

Mickey looked at them strangely. “Um, what’s with the names?”

Rose scoffed. "Oh, we always do that," She glanced at Campbell, sweetly. "Don't we honey lips?"

He nodded. "Absolutely, sugar thighs!"

Rose shot him a glare and nudged his ribs with her elbow.

“Ow,” He frowned. “It was a compliment!” Campbell winced.

Now both Martha and Mickey were looking at them like they were daft.

Rose wanted to hide. Yeah, this visit was going to go just fine.

 

Later that night Martha and Mickey set them up in the guest room. They laid in bed staring at the ceiling, not speaking to each other. There was definitely some tension. Something they were getting good at doing. 

Rose was extremely embarrassed. They must’ve looked like morons, today.

She looked at Campbell, scowling.

“What the hell was all that?”

“You said to act loving.” He replied.

“Yeah but I didn’t say jack up their blood sugar!” She snapped.

Campbell shrugged. “Now, you know why I’m not an actor.”

Rose groaned turning on her side.

He propped himself up looking at her. “What did you want me to do?”

“Not act like an ass.” She remarked.

Campbell sighed. “Look, I did what you asked. You want something better, go get Tom Hiddleston or something cause’ I did my best!”

“Well, it didn’t work!” Rose snipped.

Campbell groaned. He was done.

“Forget it.” He huffed turning on his side shutting off the light.

Rose laid on her side fighting back tears.

This was not how she wanted things to turn out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! (*slowly comes out of hiding*) Angst is over...for now (cue *evil laughter*)
> 
> So let's see what happens next to our lovely pair, shall we?  
> Hope you like it! :)

Rose felt some tears escaping as she laid there, she didn't bother to wipe them. She partially blamed herself for this mess. Realistically, what had she expected? They weren’t together. Why couldn’t she remember that?

Suddenly Campbell’s hand reached over in front of her face with a lined yellow paper heart, hand torn around the edges. She took it and read the word ‘sorry’ written on it. It was very Campbell. Very sweet and thoughtful. A small smile formed across her face.

“Thanks.” She said glancing at him.

Campbell sat on the bed absently playing with a loose thread on the sheet.

He shrugged his shoulder.

“I’d sing you a song but I don’t have my guitar,” He replied.

Rose smirked turning on her back. “It’s okay.”

He sighed laying back down staring at the ceiling. “We’re not very good at this pretending thing, are we?”

“Suppose not.” Rose replied. She twirled the paper heart between her fingers.

Campbell glanced at her. “You know in hindsight those names really were awful,” He shook his head. “I mean ‘snuggle bunny’ who says that?”

She smiled slightly then lowered her gaze, the California question burning on her lips.

“Why didn’t you tell me about California?” Rose finally asked.

He looked at her. “It happened after we broke up, two weeks ago to be exact."

She nodded. Rose could accept that.

“Fair enough.”

“Otherwise I would’ve told you.” Campbell added.

Rose turned her head. “You would've?”

“Of course,” He scoffed. “What do you take me for?”

She smiled then asked. “What are you going to tell them?”

He shrugged. “Probably no,” Campbell replied simply. “California sounds great and all but I’m still adjusting to this radio thing.” He looked at her. “Besides can you imagine me under all that sun? I’d look like an orange looney!”

Rose started laughing.

Campbell smiled at her and broke into a snicker himself.

“Yeah, I think you would,” She agreed. Rose turned slightly towards him. “With shaggy cinnamon hair.” She teased nudging his arm.

He smirked.

He then looked at her. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

Rose shrugged. “It’s okay,” She glanced at him smiling. “You tried, yeah?”

Campbell scoffed. “Not very well.”

“Well, I shouldn’t have been so hard on ya’.” She replied softly.

His eyes danced as he turned on his side facing her.

“Maybe next time I could wear one them satin jackets and act like Casanova,” Campbell joked. “That would be convincing, eh?”

Rose blushed suppressing a giggle as she imagined Campbell as Casanova. The thought was absurd!

He sat up on his knees, pretending to be insulted. “You laugh at the great lover!” Campbell replied dramatically with the worse fake accent ever.

Rose giggled.

He then took her hand and did the worse rendition of ‘Moon River’ ever, purposely singing off key in a high pitched voice.

Now Rose was really laughing. Her face turning beet red.

“Oh, Lady Tyler of the Estate,” He said feigning being devastated. “You’ve wounded my incredibly romantic and handsome ego! I shall never love again!” Campbell then dramatically fainted backwards.

Rose briefly sat up smirking. “You done?”

He looked at her and shrugged. “Yeah.”

Campbell laid back beside her, smiling.

Rose looked at him thoughtfully.

“You know, you always make me feel better.” She smiled sincerely.

“Better to laugh than cry.” He replied.

Rose nodded then looked at him, curious. “One question,” She said propping herself up making an ick face. “Why ‘sugar thighs’?”

Campbell blushed briefly running his hand over his face. “Yeah, that one’s my dad’s,” He admitted smirking. “Calls mum that a lot.”

“Does she like it?” Rose asked.

“No, she hates it,” He scoffed. “Mum, usually jabs his ribs, too when he says it.”

“I’ll bet.” She smirked tugging at her thumb tip.

Rose slowly glanced at him. “Still friends?”

Campbell tilted his head thoughtfully. “Well, mum and dad still talk to each other, I mean they are married. I don’t know I call them friends, though.” He rambled.

Rose laughed. “I mean us.” She said nudging his arm.

“Oh,” He replied. Campbell simply shrugged. “I was unaware we weren’t friends.”

She smiled at that. “Yeah?”

Campbell sighed. “Rose Tyler, you will forever be within in my looney heart.”

Rose grinned. “Mine, too.”

He smiled as she hugged his arm. Then Campbell tilted his head, smirking slightly. “I think we just jacked up our blood sugar.” He glanced at her lightly joking.

Rose just playfully slapped his chest and giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

“Do you have the corn curls?” Rose asked shuffling through the convenient store bag.

Campbell handed her the red and yell chip bag.

She frowned shaking it. “This is half empty?”

He smiled sheepishly. “I got hungry.

Rose smirked and shook her head popping some crunchy curls in her mouth. She glanced out the driver’s side window, the late evening sky was beautiful.

She and Campbell were sitting in the car watching the stars and the traffic go by. They were parked on the side of the road taking a break from driving. Things were better between them. They were talking more but there was something Rose was curious about. Something Campbell never really explained to her.

“Tell me the truth,” Rose said softly as she bit another corn curl.

He glanced at her sipping some soda for his meds. “What?”

Rose glanced at him. “What happened to you in the hospital?”

Campbell popped some candy in his mouth. “I told you, remember? I wrote you like every day.”

She shook her head. “Not in the middle of fall, I didn’t hear from you for weeks,” Rose glanced at him. “What happened?”

He sighed. He knew what she meant. That was when his dad tried to have him sectioned. 

Campbell lowered his gaze shuffling through the M &M bag.

“Dad tried to have me sectioned.” He admitted.

Rose looked at him in shock. She knew his dad was mean but this?

“What?” She gasped.

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Rose asked.

Campbell looked at her. This was the part she wasn’t going to like.

“Had to fight it. I wanted to become a D.J so badly I….” His sentence trailed.

Rose waited for the rest.

“I faked a break down.” Campbell swallowed thickly. “They had in me in the ward under sedation and watch. That’s why you didn’t hear from me.”

Rose shook her head trying to comprehend what he was telling her.

“You faked a breakdown and actually let them sedate you?” She clarified.

He nodded slowly. In hindsight it did sound kind of stupid but what choice did he have?

Rose briefly closed her eyes. “God, Campbell, you should’ve told me,” She said. “I could’ve helped. You know have an uncle who’s a lawyer.” She added.

He looked at her and scoffed. “Be realistic, Rose. Look who I was up against; dad, the doctors, the administrators. I would’ve lost.” Campbell sighed. “People like me don’t get breaks. We have to create our own.”

Rose just lowered her gaze. “Doesn’t matter, you should’ve said.”

“Well, you didn’t tell me about Jimmy coming around and bothering you.” He muttered.

Her head shot up. “How did you know?”

Campbell shrugged. “Mickey told me.”

Rose sighed. ‘Of course.’ She thought.

“Well, I’m sorry but you weren’t doing well I didn’t want to upset you.” She explained.

He turned towards her. “I could’ve done something.”

Rose scoffed. “What? Scale the St. Jude wall and rescue me like Superman?”

“Yes!” Campbell replied like it was obvious. “I would’ve done anything for you.” He chuckled. “I mean look at me? I’m miles away from home pretending to be your boyfriend for some daft anniversary party.”

“Sorry.” She muttered.

“But I don’t mind,” He added smiling. “I still do anything to help you.”

She glanced at him.

“Me too but I still wish you had let me help you, though. Or at least let me try.” Rose replied.

Campbell sat back and nodded. “Fair enough.” He replied softly.

There was a brief silence before he looked at her.

“The shot they gave me hurt. A lot.” Campbell commented. 

“Sorry.” She said. “But it’s not like you haven’t had shots before.”

He scoffed. “Not where they put it.”

Rose looked at him. “You mean they…”

Campbell nodded. “Yep, right on the…”

She covered his mouth and cringed.

“Don’t want to hear it. Sounds painful.” Rose said.

“Sorry.” He muffled.

“Now I’m going to let go but no more talk about shots, okay?” She warned.

He nodded.

She pulled away her hand but he wasn’t done, yet.

“Boy, did it hurt,” He dramatically continued placing his hand on his forehead. “Could not sit for a week, good lordy child!”

She quickly placed her hand back silencing him.

Rose wagged her finger. “You promised.” 

His eyes danced and he mischievously hummed.

She eventually laughed.

He removed her hand grinning. “Got you to smile, though.”

Rose smirked. “Yes, you did.”

He sighed heavily. “Just ashamed I didn’t make it as a boyfriend.”

She lowered her gaze feeling some guilt. If only he knew the truth. That it wasn’t him at all. That she was the one that had given him up. If only…

“So onward?” Campbell sighed breaking into her thoughts. He leaned back in his seat.

“Yeah.” Rose replied softly starting up the car and driving away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here comes the angst I was talking about but first some awkwardness between our lovely couple. Who knew the Beatles could cause so much trouble? (lol!)

Rose was going to go crazy in that hotel room. She was completely bored as she sat up on the bed flipping through the T.V channels. She glanced over at Campbell who was concentrating on some braided colored string.

“What are you doing?” Rose asked glancing over.

Campbell frowned at his project. “Not really sure,” He replied. He held it up. “I'm either making a bracelet or the world’s longest rope. Haven’t decided yet.”

Rose smirked. “Never figured you one for crafts.”

He shrugged. “Not much else to do at the hospital.”

He carefully twisted each string tying a tiny knot in-between the strands.

Rose watched him for a bit. “Can I see?”

“Sure.” He nodded.

Rose moved over to his bed and sat beside him. She picked up the carefully braided string gazing at its blue and green colors. It was quite good.

She smiled. “This is nice,” Rose said handing it back. “But I think you’re right. I think it’s the world’s longest rope.”

Campbell smirked and continued.

Rose stared at him. There was something attractive about how his bangs swept over his eyes as he tied the string.

He noticed her staring. “What?”

“Nothing,” She blushed. She glanced at him. “Campbell…did you date a lot after our break up?” Rose asked carefully.

Campbell shrugged. “Yeah, I dated a bit.”

“Oh.” Rose replied softly. She shouldn’t be surprised but it kind of hurt. She swallowed. “Did you um…?”

He looked at her briefly. “No, I didn’t sleep with them.”

She scowled. “I wasn’t thinking that.”

Campbell just arched his eyebrow.

Rose lowered her gaze and shrugged. “Okay, maybe I was.” She looked at him curious. “But why didn’t you?”

He tied another knot. “Didn’t want to.” Campbell replied simply. Rose softly grinned at that. He glanced at her. “You think this is tight enough?” He frowned.

Rose looked closer. “Yeah.”

Campbell smiled and continued.

“So when are we going to do it?” She asked after a few minutes.

He dropped his string. “Excuse me?” Campbell squeaked surprised.

Rose chuckled. “I meant practice our dancing. Mum’s going to expect us to dance, you know?”

Campbell glanced at the clock and shrugged. “How about now?”

She nodded and stood. Campbell searched for a song on his i-pod before deciding on a Beatles song. Soon ‘All My Loving’ filled the room.

She smirked. “I knew you pick that.”

Campbell scoffed. “What? It’s a good song,” He came towards her. “Might as well practice to a song we’ve danced to, right?”

Rose frowned. “We danced to this?”

He nodded. “Yeah,” Campbell replied taking her in his arms. “Don’t you remember?”

Rose shook her head as they started dancing.

Campbell sighed. “Remember? It was your mum’s living room, you were super excited about the new stereo you bought her for Christmas.”

Rose nodded remembering. “Oh, right,” She smirked. “I think you were more excited. You were dying to play this on that stereo.”

He grinned sheepishly. “Well, we never went to prom and I was determined to dance with you.” Campbell wiggled his eyebrows. “You know impress you with my moves!”

He dipped her and she laughed.

She smiled as they swayed side to side. Rose secretly liked being in his arms. It felt nice just so natural. 

“It was a nice afternoon.” Rose muttered softly resting her head on his shoulder.

Campbell smirked. “As I recall I think I stepped on your foot a couple of times.”

Rose glanced at him smiling. “Didn’t really notice.”

Campbell just smiled back and absently stroking her fingers. He gazed into her caramel brown eyes, two years later and she still had a piece of his heart. 

She bit her lip, smiling at him doing that shiny thing with her eyes she used to do that always seem to mesmerize him. Deep down he wanted to kiss her. But that would be wrong…really wrong….extremely wrong. So why was she coming closer towards him? Maybe she wanted him to kiss her?

Without a word he slowly leaned down lightly brushing his lips against hers in a tender kiss. It was brief but he felt a spark in her soft lips.

He pulled back and looked at her, waiting for a reaction, a slap, a remark, something. To his surprise Rose stood on tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him back down and kissed back him back. He slowly wrapped his arms around her.

Rose had been wanting this moment for so long. God, she missed those lips, his kiss so gentle and sweet. Just plain genuine not fake like Jimmy’s.

But reality snapped his thoughts back. What the hell was he doing? They weren’t together! Campbell pulled back and cleared his throat feeling nervous and embarrassed.

Rose gave a whimper of protest. 

“Rose, we can’t.” He said avoiding her gaze.

Apparently Rose disagreed and kept kissing his jawline. Her lips felt wonderful but he had to remain strong.

"Rose," He groaned. "Come on, I'm serious!" Campbell whined.

“But why?” She muttered, nuzzling his neck.

Campbell was weakening. Between her lips and vanilla perfume, it was any wonder he could think at all.

“Well, we-we’re not together.” He squeaked breathlessly.

“Fine, you stop first.” She replied kissing the corner of his mouth. Finally, Campbell just muttered something that sounded like ‘screw it’ and continued kissing her.

Eventually they ended up on the bed landing with a yelp and an ow, Campbell landed on the remote but it did little to distract them.

Campbell broke away and looked at her. “This isn’t exactly stopping.” He commented.

“Do you want to stop?” She asked softly.

Campbell looked at her with mixed emotions. Granted he was confused and in the end this probably would mean nothing but at that moment he really didn’t care. He just wanted her.

“No, not really.” He admitted.

“Well, we tried, yeah?” Rose said pressing her lips onto his again.

“Yeah, we did.” He breathed in her mouth pulling her towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song credit-'All My Loving'-by The Beatles


	8. Chapter 8

Campbell laid there on his side staring at the 3:00 A.M blinking on the alarm. How did this happen, he wondered. What just happened? Well, of course he knew. He and Rose had sex and now he was more confused than ever.

Last night had been perfect just magic; the touch of her skin, the soft moans, the provocative whispers, everything. But now what? In a few hours they would have to get up and look at each other. How would she feel?

Campbell sighed. One thing he was sure of last night confirmed what he was feeling all along. He still loved Rose and he honestly didn’t know what to do.

He felt Rose’s arm snake around his waist and her soft breathing in his ear. His fingers intertwined with hers. It was bittersweet. Campbell swallowed. How he wished it could always be like this.

He felt her chin rested on his arm. “Campbell?” She said softly.

“Hmm?” He replied.

“Are you mad at me?” Rose asked.

Campbell frowned turning over on his back and looking at her. “Why would you think that?”

She shrugged. “Just wanted to know. I mean this is a bit…”

“Unplanned?” He finished for her. 

“Yeah.” Rose replied sheepishly. She looked at him. “So are you mad?”

He gave her a smile and shook his head.

“No,” Campbell glanced at her. “Are you mad at me?”

“No,” Rose smiled slightly. She looked at him. “This wasn’t a shag, was it? I mean this kind of thing between ex’s doesn’t happen all the time.”

“True but it wasn’t a shag, never.” Campbell replied.

She smiled softly. Rose pressed her lips as if hiding a hopeful smile. “So what was it, then?”

Campbell looked at her. Part of him wanted to tell her the truth, how he really felt about her. That he never stopped loving her but then again if she wasn’t happy with him the first time why would she be the second?

He shrugged instead. “Whatever we think it was, I guess,” Campbell replied honestly. “But it won’t affect things between us if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Rose felt some disappointment. That wasn’t exactly what she wanted to hear. 

“We can still be friends if you like.” He added softly.

Her heart sank a little at that. Rose was hoping they could be more but apparently that’s not he wanted. Though she was a bit hurt she didn’t want to lose his friendship either. 

She smiled slightly. “I’d like that.”

Campbell smiled and she hugged him tight both their hearts breaking just a little bit.

 

Later they were back on the road. Just a few more miles before they arrived at the Powell Estate. 

Everything seemed okay, normal even. Well, as normal as it could be, anyway. They talked and joked but Campbell still had some things burning in his mind but didn’t say anything. What would be the point?

He glanced at her as she drove. “Anything I need to know before I get there?”

Rose sighed. “Not really except Jack is going to be there so expect some flirting.”

He groaned. Campbell liked Jack but the man flirted with everybody.

She just chuckled. 

Rose sighed. “Basically, it’ll be a typical party for us and then it’ll be over.” She said adding the last part softly.

Campbell detected some disappointment in her tone. Was it possible? Did she want a relationship again?

Before he could ask she made a sharp turn and they ended up on the driveway towards Jackie’s flat.

Campbell peered out the window. The place still looked the same, graffiti on the wall, the huge gate, the dumpsters nearby the alley. The place held a lot of memories. Too many, he realized.

Rose stopped the car. “Well, home sweet home, yeah?” She sighed.

He just nodded quietly.

“You okay?” She asked.

“Yeah just nervous.” Campbell half lied. The truth was he wasn’t sure if he could pretend anymore.

“It’ll be okay,” Rose assured him unbuckling her seat belt. “Come on.” She said.

They got out of the car. Rose zipped up her jacket and glanced at him.

“You ready?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Campbell replied then paused. “Hang on," He said. "Um, Rose, I think we need to talk.”

“Can we do it later,” She asked. “Mum’s waiting for us.” Rose replied.

Campbell started to protest. They needed to talk but instead he nodded and followed her.

He sighed heavily. He could already tell tonight was going to be just tons of fun.


	9. Chapter 9

They walked up the stairs to Jackie’s flat, Rose knocked first. A minute later an older blond woman answered. It was Jackie.

“Rose, sweetheart!” She grinned hugging her. Then she spotted Campbell. “Campbell, plum, good to see you!”

Before he could respond she grabbed him in a tight hug.

“Nice to see you, too Jackie.” He squeaked. Blimey, he had forgotten how strong she was.

She looked him over and frowned. “You’re still so skinny, are you eating enough?”

Campbell smirked. He liked how Jackie worried about him. It was more than his parents ever did.

“Yeah, I am, I promise.” He assured her.

Rose just smiled at him.

Jackie sighed. “Well, come on in, everyone’s waiting.”

They walked inside the decorated living room. Jackie had gone all out, streamers, a refreshment table, music and a banner hanging overhead congratulating them. It was nice but it just made Rose feel guilty. It was all a lie.

Campbell glanced at her. “You okay?”

She just nodded.

“Everything will be fine.” He assured her.

Before she could respond they heard a female voice. It was Rose's friend Clara.

“Rose, Campbell, hey, congratulations you two!” Clara grinned hugging her with one arm and holding her cup with the other hand.

“Hi, Clara.” Rose smiled slightly.

“It has been so long since I’ve seen you both. How have you been?” She asked.

“Fine.” Rose replied quickly. “Um, how’s Danny?”

Clara sighed. “Broke up. I’m dating Matt, now,” She grabbed her hand, smiling. “Come on I want you to meet him.”

Rose glanced back at him and he smiled at her as she left.

He looked around the crowded room and made his way to the refreshment table and poured himself some punch. At least it looked like punch, he couldn't tell. 

He was about to drink when he heard a familiar voice.

“Campbell Bain, long time no see?” It was Jack.

He smiled. “Hi, Jack, how have you been?"

Jack grinned. “Just brilliant,” He smiled. He then peered at his cup. “I wouldn’t drink that if I were you.” He cautioned. 

Campbell looked at him. “Jackie?”

He sighed. “Her own special recipe.”

Campbell nodded putting down the cup.

Jack smirked. “So it’s been a while, huh?”

He sighed. “Guess so.”

Jack then studied him as if considering something. “So, um, how long has it been?”

“Since what?” Campbell asked.

He sighed. “Since you and Rose broke up?”

Campbell looked at him shocked. “How did you know?”

Jack scoffed. “Wasn’t hard considering you disconnected your house phone and Rose started hanging around Jimmy, there for a while.”

“Oh.” Campbell replied and glanced at him. “You didn’t tell Jackie, did you?”

“Please, telling Jackie, Rose was dating Jimmy is almost has bad as telling her I was dating her.” Jack remarked.

He looked at him. “Did you...I mean date Rose?”

“No,” Jack scoffed. He shrugged. “Not that I didn’t try.”

Campbell scowled. “Oi’, that's my girl, Harkness!” He blurted then shook his head. "Err...I mean..."

Jack smirked. “Ah, ha, I knew you still loved her!”

Campbell hung his head and shrugged. “So? She doesn’t love me.”

He gave him a look. “Are you sure about that?”

Campbell glanced at him as he walked away. He looked over at Rose who was listening to one of Shireen’s gossip tales and looking completely bored. Rose met his gaze and she made a silly face making him snicker before smiling at him.

Then it occurred to him. This entire time he had been traveling with his ex and it was supposed to be a disaster, an invitation for two people to squabble instead it had been the best experience of his life!

Campbell had decided, he had to talk to Rose. Even if all she wanted was a friendship she had to know how he felt.

He started to make his way through the crowd when suddenly the lights came on and the music stopped. Jackie moved to the center of the living room with a big smile on her face. Campbell had a bad feeling about this.

“Okay, now as you know tonight is a special night for Campbell and Rose,” She said. People started applauding. “But I couldn’t let this night go without giving them a present!”

Campbell glanced at Rose. She looked uncomfortable.

“So Rose, Campbell come on up, you two!” She grinned.

They both slowly walked through the rows of ‘congratulations’ and pats on the backs. Rose felt a knot in her stomach. What had her mother planned?

Jackie placed them next to each other.

Rose glanced at him. “Sorry, about this. I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay.” He replied.

Jackie handed Rose a yellow and red striped wrapped present.

“Thanks.” Rose muttered forcing a smile. She stared at it for a minute.

“Well, open it!” Jackie grinned.

She slowly unwrapped it, a framed photo of Campbell and Rose was revealed.

Campbell swallowed. He recognized the photo, it was from Rose’s cellphone of their first date. She had taken it outside the movie theater. He couldn’t believe she still had it.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Jackie said. “I found it and thought I frame for you, two.” She smiled. “Rose always said it was her favorite.”

Campbell looked at her slightly shocked. “Rose?”

But she wasn’t listening, the picture was too painful, right now, a cruel reminder of how stupid she had been. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes. She couldn’t do this anymore. Even though her feelings for Campbell never changed, his had and no amount of pretending was going to change that.

“I’m sorry.” She muttered handing the photo back to Campbell.

“Rose?” He said concerned.

Rose just shook her head and ran down the hall, slamming the door behind her leaving everyone standing there confused.


	10. Chapter 10

People just stood there muttering in confusion. Campbell was worried about Rose. He had a feeling that photo would upset her. In fact coming to this party had been a huge mistake. He should’ve seen it.

Jackie frowned. “What was that about?”

Campbell just shrugged. “Probably just a photo memory…thing,” He flimsily explained. “I’ll go find her.” He said leaving.

Campbell walked down the hall until he stopped at the bathroom door, he listened and could hear Rose crying. He softly knocked.

“Rose?” He said.

“Go away.” She sniffed.

“Rose please,” He begged. “Come on out?”

“No, I’m embarrassed enough as it is.” She said.

Campbell sighed touching the door. “Rose, do you trust me?”

“Yes, of course.” She replied.

“Then let’s talk or at least let me in and we’ll talk?” Campbell suggested.

A second later the door opened and Campbell walked inside. It was a tight fit. His back touched the sink.

“Blimey, I forgot how tiny your bathroom is.” He lightly joked trying to make her smile.

Rose wasn’t amused.

Campbell gave small smile. “Sorry.”

She just shrugged and sniffed then looked at him, smiling softly. 

“You remember how we met?” Rose asked.

He smirked. “Of course, it was at the record shop.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I was trying to find the perfect album but the salesman kept pulling out pop and boy band albums.” Rose said making a face.

Campbell chuckled. “I remember and you did not like that.”

“Yeah,” She replied softly. “But you showed up insisting you knew what I was looking for and you pulled out The Rolling Stones ‘Angie’.” Rose smiled remembering.

Campbell smiled. “Yeah and I was right, too.”

“And that’s when I gave you my name and number.” Rose replied thoughtfully.

He smiled slightly. “Yeah, I remember.”

Rose swallowed. “And I did that because you got me, you saw me going down those aisles and you paid attention to what I liked. Y-you actually cared and…that’s something I always loved about you. You just care and you notice the little things.”

Campbell sighed. “But then you left me,” He muttered bitterly. “Not even two weeks out of the hospital and I get an e-mail telling me that it’s over. And you never even said why.” He scoffed.

Rose just lowered her head as the tears started to build.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes annoyed.

“Occupied!” Campbell shouted. He sighed running his hand through his hair. “Two years I wondered what I did, what I said to make you leave like that.”

Rose gazed up at him. “You didn’t do anything.”

“Then what the hell happened,” He replied exasperated. “I think I’m owed an explanation!”

She exhaled and pressed her lips together trying to form the words.

“Please, Rose?” He begged.

Rose looked at him. “I gave you up, okay?” She said her voice sounding small.

Campbell frowned confused.

She nodded. “I gave you up,” Rose sighed. “After you got back from the hospital you seem to be thriving, you knew what you wanted to be, you were happy…I…” She paused. “I started to wonder if I was the cause of your breakdown.”

He looked at her puzzled.

Rose groaned. “I know that sounds crazy but in hindsight I was pressuring you to stand up to your dad, get a job, figure out school….maybe it was my fault,” She shrugged. “And I thought maybe you’d be better off without me.” She admitted softly.

Campbell stared at her stunned. 

“So it wasn’t Jimmy?” He asked.

Rose scoffed. “Jimmy happened a month later. He was a rebound, nothing more,” She glanced at him. “No one could replace you.” She shook her head. “God, I really messed up.”

Campbell sighed cupping the side of her face. “Rose, breaking up with me didn’t help at all. You were the only thing that got me through all that and you certainly weren't the cause of my breakdown. If anything you made me better."

Rose bit her lip fighting back tears.

“I swear I never meant to hurt you.” She said her voice cracking a bit.

He gently wiped an escape tear from her cheek and just stared into her hazel eyes.

Campbell swallowed wanting to ask that risky question that had been plaguing his mind.

Campbell gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Rose, do you still love me?” He asked.

Rose shook her head. "No because I never stopped.” She admitted.

His heart soared hearing that.

“Me neither.” Campbell replied.

"Yeah?" Rose slowly smiled.

"You always had my heart, Rose Tyler." He said sincerely.

Rose suppressed a grin before speaking again.

She glanced at him shyly. “So what do you want to do?” Rose asked trying to sound nonchalant.

“I want to be with you.” Campbell replied.

Rose smiled and bit her lip coming closer. “So why aren’t you kissing me, then?”

He tilted his head. “Oh, yeah, good point." He grinned and cupped her face then pressed his lips against her in a soft passionate kiss. Rose embraced him, kissing him back. It was fantastic like a resealing of a broken promise.

After the kiss Rose gently rested her forehead against his.

“I’m sorry.” She said softly.

“No more sorry’,” He said. “Sorry is for yesterday.” Campbell replied.

“Did you learn that in therapy?” Rose asked.

“Actually, I think it was a fortune cookie or a movie,” He frowned. “I’m not sure.”

Rose giggled. “I love you.”

He grinned. “I love you, too.”

They kissed again.

After the kiss Campbell sighed glancing at the door. “I think they’re waiting for us.”

She nodded. “Probably should go back before they send in a search party.” Rose lightly joked.

Campbell smirked. “You think we should tell them the truth?” He said stroking her fingers.

Rose looked at him. "I see no point do you?"

"Nah," He grinned shyly. "Especially since we’re together."

Rose smiled at that. They were together!

Campbell smiled taking her hand and together they walked out to face the guests.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here we are the last chapter! (yay!)  
> Sorry, it's so short, I just didn't know how to work it into the previous chapter. But thank you for the kudos and the reviews, you guys are awesome! :D  
> I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you liked the story. Hope you enjoy the last chapter!  
> Thanks! :)

Later Campbell and Rose walked back to the car fingers intertwined and smiling. Everything felt right again. They were together and no one found out about their break up or their ruse. As far as they were concern nobody really needed to know. Anyway that was the past and Rose and Campbell were now looking towards their future together.

“Nice party, huh?” Rose said resting her head on his shoulder.

He nodded. “Yeah,” Campbell glanced at her. “You think they bought our story that the bathroom door magically locking itself?”

Rose nodded. “Yeah.”

He gave her a look. “Really?”

Rose smirked. “No,” She said shaking her head. She glanced at him and shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, though.”

Campbell just nodded.

He scoffed. “I still say the gift from Jack was a bit inappropriate.”

She looked at him. “Why?”

Campbell scoffed. “Receiving heated massaging oil in front of your mother!?”

Rose shrugged. “So? We’ll be the ones using it.”

He slowly grinned. “Oh, yeah.”

She giggled as they stopped at her car. Rose took his hands and sighed. “Why did it take us so long? I mean two years wasted.”

Campbell shrugged. “Don’t know,” He replied gently rubbing her fingers. “Stubbornness, I guess?”

She looked at him thoughtfully. “Every day I missed you.” Rose admitted.

“Me too.” Campbell replied.

“But not again.” She smiled.

“No, not again.” He promised kissing her hand. Campbell then gently placed his hand behind her head and slowly drew her close placing his lips on hers in a tender kiss.

After the kiss she smiled. “I missed that.”

He smirked. “Anything else you missed?”

Rose smiled softly. “Everything.”

“You sure about that,” He said. “Cause I still snore, you know?” Campbell lightly teased.

“I know.” Rose playfully rolled her eyes.

“Oi’!” He scowled but then grinned. He pressed a quick but gentle kiss on her lips.

She sighed glancing around. It was dark and getting late.

“Guess we better be getting back home.” She said.

Campbell casually shrugged. “I don’t know. No law says we have to leave just yet.”

She arched her eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”

He suppressed a smile and unlocked the car then reached inside turning on his i-pod. Soft music started playing.

Rose smiled as Campbell bowed.

“May I have this dance, Miss Tyler?” He dramatically said.

Rose giggled. “You may Mr. Bain.” She curtsied.

Campbell smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and they slowly swayed side to side to the music. Despite the cool air in felt nice being in his arms.

She rested her head on his shoulder. “I don’t think I ever slowed dance in a parking lot before,” Rose sighed with content. “I kind of like it.” She smiled.

“Of course,” He replied with a dramatic accent. “You are dancing with the great lover!” He teased.

“No,” Rose replied softly. She glanced up at him lovingly. “I’m dancing with a great guy.”

Campbell smiled and blushed. “Happy anniversary, Rose.” He said.

She smiled. “Happy anniversary, Campbell.”

They kissed once more and continued dancing.

This time as a couple.


End file.
